Jiren
Jiren, also known as Jiren The Gray, is a character from the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball. He is a member of the Pride Troopers who participated in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Top to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura vs. Jiren * Jiren vs Broly * Sentry vs Jiren * Jiren VS Superman '(Completed) * Jiren VS Superboy-Prime * 'Saitama vs Jiren (Completed) * Jiren vs Hulk * Jiren vs Sailor Moon * Jiren VS Alien X (Completed) * Doctor Manhattan vs. Jiren The Gray * Jiren vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jiren vs Thanos * Jiren vs Saint Walker (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Batman * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doomsday * Escanor (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Hyperion * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jean Grey * Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Jorge Joestar)) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Saitama * Shazam * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) * Thor Odinson * Toffee (Star vs. Forces of Evil) * Undyne (Undertale) Death Battle Info * Name: Jiren ** Also known as Jiren the Gray * Resigns in Universe 11 * Member of the Pride Troopers. ** and Team Universe 11 * Deemed to be stronger that Universe 11's God of Destruction. Powers & Skills * Superhuman strength, durability, endurance and speed * Flight * Ki Blast * Ki Sense * Power Impact ** Jiren's Signature Move * Meditation * Energy Punch ** Power Rush * Energy Barrier * Invisible Eye Blast * Invisible Strikes * Overheat Magnetron * Vacuum Survival * Power Up Alternate Forms * Full Power * Hidden Power Awakened Feats *Was implied to be stronger than his own universe's God of Destruction Belmod, and was shown to be superior to the (albeit new and inexperienced) God of Destruction Top. *His power shook the Tournament of Power arena in the World of Void. *Knocked Maji-Kayo out of the Tournament of Power with just the shockwave created from his punch. *Knocked out "Super Saiyan Berserker" Kale with a single Ki blast. *Was able to predict and counter Hit's time-skip ability, which lets him stop time for a moment to attack or avoid attacks. *Managed to break out of Hit's "Cage of Time" through his sheer Ki, overpowering and obliterating the technique. *Fought on par with an incomplete Ultra Instinct Goku, and managed to defeat him. *Held his own against Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Goku, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta *Is able to go toe-to-toe with Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku once he surpasses his own limits, even gaining the upper hand on him on multiple occasions. Flaws *Despite his incredible power, he still has a limit that can be matched and surpassed, just as Son Goku has shown after achieving the perfected Ultra Instinct state. *Has no sense of comradery because of past experiences, and struggles to understand how others can be strong because of their comrades. *Doesn't start battles going all out. *Ultimately lost in the Tournament of Power at the hands of Frieza, Goku and Android 17. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00011-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg mqdefault (16).jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00118-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg img_20180303_173524873372018-364x205.jpg DWOgKbMVoAUMgtE.jpg deNzRIZ.jpg Unstoppable.jpeg mqdefault (12).jpg Jirenaura.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0117.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0122.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0125.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0121.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0147.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0127.jpg tumblr_inline_p5ubjzY8Z81qbjpiv_540.gif Jiren_Burning_Ki.gif Maxresdefault (76).jpg|Jiren fighting Cyborg Zamasu Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters